A Summer's Day and Night
by xxEmoRainbowxx
Summary: Damien and Pip are going out into nature for their first anniversary. With the Antichrist, anything can happen. What surprises is Pip in for today? I wrote this a while back, but I didn't ever post this on here. Read and Review! COMPLETE!


Title: A Summer's Day and Night

Pairings: Dip (DamienxPip)

Rating: K+ or Teen

Summary: Damien and Pip are going out into nature for their first anniversary. With the Antichrist, anything can happen. What surprises is Pip in for today?

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, it wouldn't be what we're watching today, it'd be full of yaoiness. Yaoiness. Is that even a word? For now Matt and Trey own South Park.

Author's Note: I did this for OrganizationXIIIGrl, this is what she requested. So, this one's for you chicky! :D

* * *

A Summer's Day and Night

It was their first day of summer; they just finished their freshman year. They were eager to have the best Saturday imaginable. After meeting at Pip's house at noon, they left, on their way to whatever Damien had planned for them. As they made to one of South Park's campgrounds, Pip began to question Damien about what he had been told to buy and pack.

"Damien, why did I buy a camera? Are we going to take pictures?" Pip questioned calmly

"Yes, my dear Pipsqueak, we'll be taking pictures of nature, animals, and each other, whatever you like really." Damien spoke happily

Now that doesn't sound like Damien Thorn, the sadistic, dark son of Satan. It is, surprisingly. Being with Pip had mellowed him out, but he could still catch people on fire and summon demons, along with his other power if need be.

As Pip looked in the bag he had packed, he saw his and Damien's swimsuits.

"Are we going swimming, Damien? I do love a good swim!" Pip chattered excitedly

Damien looked at his boyfriend of a year. Today was their first anniversary; and this outing was one of his presents to Pip.

Pip looked at the bag Damien had brought and wondered to himself what he could've packed in it.

"Damien, what did you bring in your bag? It looks heavy." Pip quietly stated

Damien pondered on what he would say to Pip if he had asked. He couldn't tell him the truth; because he had a ring for Pip in the bag. He planned to propose to him after giving him his present. He also had a tool needed to make said present for him. So, he decided to tell him the partial truth.

"It's some 'just in case' things, you know, survival items."

He did have things of that nature in the bag, along with other things.

Pip believed that. But, it was normal that he did. He trusted Damien to the fullest extent possible. , which was a lot for Pip.

"Oh, okay then."

Pip took a second to look at the surroundings, and exclaimed to show his joy.

"Oh Damien, look! Isn't this absolutely gorgeous? Oh I love it!"

It was quite a gorgeous site; they had found a clearing, the area that Damien had chosen for their day together. There was a ledge above where the river ran, and there was a swing-rope to jump off of. The sun was shining just right, and things couldn't be better.

"I knew you would love it out here."

Pip set his bag next to Damien's, and hugged Damien. Damien wrapped his arms around Pip. Pip nuzzled his head in Damien's neck.

"I love you Damien…so much. I'm nothing without you."

Damien looked at Pip confused. Does he hear what he's saying?

"My dear Pip, I love you more than life itself; I wake up and go to sleep thinking of you. You are so pure without me. I wouldn't be who I am today if I had never met you. I'm just a demon without you. You make me, and my heart, human. I'm nothing without you. I love you with all of my heart, never forget that."

Pip had started crying because of Damien's little speech. No one had ever said anything that nice, so he had to process it.

Damien noticed Pip crying and it scared him. Had he said the wrong things?

"Pip, why are you crying? Are you okay?"

Pip wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked back up at Damien.

"That's the nicest thing I've ever been told. But, I have another question."

Damien smiled at that. Pip always had a question for him.

"What is it Pip? I'll answer anything for you." Damien said grinning

"You said you love me with all of your heart. Isn't the saying 'I love you with all my heart and soul'?"

Damien looked at him and started smiling so much it hurt. Pip noticed this and looked at him.

"Damien, what are you smiling about?"

"Did you forget Pip? I'd be amazed if you of all people did."

Pip looked confused by his response.

"What could I have possibly forgotten?"

"Dear Pip, I'm the Antichrist, I don't have a soul!" Damien said laughing

Pip caught onto that, and then he started giggling.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget?" Pip said in between giggles

They looked at each other, and at that moment they both had a loving smile on their faces.

"Would you like to go swimming now Pip?"

"Of course Damien. Wait a second, where will we change?"

"Pip, nobody else is here. I'll turn around for you, so then you'll have privacy."

Pip though about this, and while he was thinking, he saw a shady spot under a large tree. He thought it would be a good spot to change.

"Damien, I'll go change over there." Pip said pointing to where he was going

"Okay, I've got to unload our things."

Pip walked over to the spot he had chosen and changed into his swimsuit. It had the British flag on it. After he applied his sunscreen, he walked back over to where Damien was. What he saw surprised him. Damien had just finished setting up a tent. He saw Damien standing there in his black swim trunks, applying sunscreen.

"You brought a tent?"

"Yes…and a big sleeping bag to share as well. Are you ready to go swimming?"

Pip didn't know what to say. So he just said yes.

"Of course, let's go."

Damien saw the rope and ran up to it. He got on it and started swinging. When he thought the time was right, he jumped into the water. He made quite the splash. That splash hit Pip. It amazed him on how direct it was. Like it was just for him. It was.

"Damien!" Pip screamed playfully, feigning hurt

"You were going to get wet anyway." Damien muttered

Pip had a trick up his sleeve as well.

"Damien! What is that!" Pip screamed

"What? I don't see anything." Damien said as he turned around to look  
Pip took the opportunity, and ran towards Damien. He flew through the air for a brief moment before landing on Damien in the water. They both went under, and then came back up.

"Pip! What was that for?" Damien said, barely able to hold a laugh

"You deserved it." Pip mumbled with a small smile on his face

"Do you want to take pictures now?"

"Of course Damien, I'll get the camera." Pip said as he was getting out of the water

They spent two hours taking pictures. They had some of each other, of them together, of the trees, or of some sort of animal. There was only one left on the roll.

After they prepared and ate a dinner of sandwiches and chips, they prepared the tent so that they could sleep in it. It was dusk, you could still see where you were going, but it had a dark feeling to it.

Getting the knife and the ring out of the bag, Damien told Pip to get the camera.

"Pip, would you grab the camera for me please?"

"Of course Damien. What do you need it for? There's only one picture left on it."

"That's all right; I only need you to bring it with us."

"Are we going for a walk?"

"Why yes, we are. I have something to show you."

They walked over to the tree that Pip changed under.

"Now, turn around, and I'll show you my surprise for you when I'm done."

Pip felt unsure about this, but went along with it anyway.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't hurt me."

Damien then proceeded to cut a heart into the tree. After he cut the heart, he put D+P in the heart. Just to add something special, he used his fire conjuring power to outline the heart and the initials, to give it a red glow.

"Open your eyes Pip."

Pip opened his eyes and didn't believe what he was looking at. He had always wanted to do this with someone. They did this a lot in England; even his parents had done it. It touched him, because it meant that Damien was serious about their relationship. Another thing that surprised him was the red glow emanating off of it.

"Damien…it's gorgeous. I love it."

Pip looked up at Damien, and for the first time he had ever seen, Damien's eyes were wet and glowing pink.

Damien wiped the few tears he had accumulated, and dropped down on one knee.

Pip's breath caught in his throat. Was this really happening?

"Phillip Pirrup, you make me the happiest…demon spawn in the world. Will you be mine always and forever, to love and to hold? Will you marry me?"

Pip had started crying tears of joys at this, and did something he had never done. He screamed like a little girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

Damien covered his ears to block out the noise. After Pip was done, he finally got an answer.

"Yes! Of course I will! Did you think I would say no?"

Damien kicked a rock and looked down at the ground.

Pip saw this behavior and addressed it calmly.

"I would never say no to you."

Damien looked back up at him with a genuine smile on his face.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." Pip said as him and Damien made it back to the tent.

"You forgot something." Damien said sliding the ring onto Pip's ring finger

"Mr. and Mr. Damien Thorn. I like the sound of that." Pip said, looking at the stars above them

"You know what I really like, better than that?"

"Phillip Thorn?" Pip questioned

"I like that, but I really like the fact that I'll be having a lifetime of this." Damien said as he wrapped his arms around Pip

"Come to think of it, I do too."

That was all he said before they shared a passionate kiss under the stars.


End file.
